dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 4
Team Universe 4 was a team presented by Quitela, Kuru and Cognac with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 4, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. Unlike the other universes, it visibly has only 8 members while Tien Shinhan noted that he senses additional, subtle ki or indication(s). The two missing warriors weren't displayed on the GodPads used by the Zenos as well. History At the beginning of the Tournament, Ganos appears and attacks Goku with a barrage of ki blasts. Goku easily deflects them and attacks him with physical attacks, before Ganos decides to retreat. Later, Nink grabs Goku whilst he was caught off guard and walked him over to the edge of the arena, planning to throw him over along with himself. However, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, giving him the strength to break free of Nink's grip and knock him out of the arena. Shortly afterward Shosa engages Android 18 in battle, and pretending to be defeated, he caught her off guard. He then attacks her and almost knocks her off of the arena, but Krillin saves her from being eliminated. The two then team up and are successful in knocking Shosa off of the arena. They are then attacked by the blind fighter, Majora, who Krillin chooses to face alone. After an unsuccessful attempt at using the Solar Flare x100, Krillin throws his shoe at Majora, with its foul odor highly affecting his high sense of smell. Krillin then takes the opportunity to knock Majora off the arena. Caway attacked Master Roshi, however Roshi dodged the attack. Caway then tries to seduce Master Roshi and almost lands a hit on him, but Roshi dodges it at the last second. Roshi then powers up and threatens to grope Caway, which causes her to throw herself off the arena in panic. Afterwards, Dercori attacks Master Roshi with her illusions, and traps Roshi in a shadowy place where her power grows. However, Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave and traps Dercori in a jar, which he then throws out of the arena. Ganos witnessed two of his teammates get eliminated and transforms. He then charges at Roshi, however Roshi easily overwhelms him, because of his experience. However, because of the extreme condition of the tournament, Ganos increases his power every second and overwhelms base Roshi. Master Roshi, in order to defeat Ganos, goes beyond his limits and fires his most powerful Kamehameha ever, which successfully knocks Ganos out of the arena. With this, Roshi eliminated both key players (Dercori and Ganos) of Team Universe 4 and thus severely hampered their odds of survival. However, as the Great Priest reviews each universe's numbers, he notes Universe 4 has four warriors remaining, despite only eight being visible in the arena and spectator stands. This greatly worries several members of Team Universe 7, while Quitela merely smirks at this. Monna then engages Caulifla and Kale, but is stopped by Cabba, who tells the two of them to get away. She manages to overpower Cabba's Super Saiyan form and knocks him out of the arena, but he is saved by Vegeta, who blasts Monna away. She then returns and continues to beat up Cabba, threatening to take out Vegeta, Caulifla and Kale when she's done with him, causing Cabba to enter his Super Saiyan 2 form and send her out of the arena with a massive ki wave. Members *Caway *Damon *Dercori *Gamisaras *Ganos (leader) *Majora *Monna *Nink *Shantza *Shosa Gallery Trivia *Most of the members have green or blue skin. *Members of this team are presumably named after plants. *Two hidden members not visible in the tournament are also shown hidden on the Zenos GodPads, and even supplementary material outside of the show, however Damom is seen in Limit-Break x Survivor. Both are eventually revealed in a V-Jump scan. *Monna was the only member not to be eliminated by anyone from Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power. Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Universe 4 Category:Factions